


Claudia's Cupcakes

by MaroonDragon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post Season 6a, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Stiles leaves for Washington D.C. to become an FBI agent, only to realise there is a different future for him.Peter decides that he's waited long enough for Stiles to figure things out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little drabble based on one of my prompts. I'm not sure if I'm super pleased with it, but I wanted to write some Steter during the small bit of free time I've been granted for Easter. So enjoy! I might add to it later on, but for now this will be a one-shot.

Stiles used to bake with his mom. Every Saturday he would sit with her in the kitchen, getting a little more responsibility with each time they did it. Afterwards he would tell his dad all about what he had done as they brought the baked goods to the station. By the time she got sick, he had just learned how to weigh things properly, and he was allowed to set the oven. He never got the chance to learn how to properly ice the cupcakes, or make those delicate sugar flowers she always made. His mom was placed into the longterm ward, and all the baking tools were packed up and placed into a dusty corner of the attic.

 

* * *

 

The first time Stiles bakes again is at the last pack-meeting before everyone went their separate ways. Even Derek and Peter are invited. He no longer requires the help of his mother to take the cupcakes out of the oven, or to hold the mixer properly so it doesn’t slip out of his tiny hands. He’s big enough to do it all on his own, and while it makes him feel sad, it also feels like he’s finally starting to properly move on from all the negative memories of his mom. Baking was a good memory, and as fuzzy as they are, he still feels the warmth of them. It’s the first time he bakes again, and it’s also the first time his spark comes to life.

* * *

  
  
His dad hands him her recipe book and some of the baking supplies right before he leaves for college. So he doesn’t stop baking again. Washington D.C. isn’t a car ride away, and as much as he is all for leaving Beacon Hills, it’s also terrifying to be without the pack. To be without his friends. They are all so close to one another, and Stiles had always imagined they would stick together.   
  
He should have known that it wouldn’t last. College is a whole other ballgame, and while he still skypes with Lydia and Scott, it’s different to talk to them when he’s no longer an active part in their lives. They can still share amusing stories, and Lydia and him argue over the finer points in her math assignments, but the contact has changed. They are a stable presence in his life, but they are not his daily contact. He has people at his dorm who he goes out to grab a drink with, new classmates to have inside jokes with. He has even come into contact with the supernatural community that’s located in Washington. It’s small, but definitely present, and once they find out he has a spark, he’s immediately introduced to someone who can teach him how to control it. The present pack in Washington doesn’t want an untrained spark running wild.  

* * *

 

His first attempt to combine his spark with his baking is when he accidentally figures out how to make a miracle hangover cure in the form of a spark infused cupcake. Stiles becomes the most popular guy in his dorm, and on campus, within the week. He quits his part-time job just so he can keep up with the demand for his cupcakes. From that moment on, he’s more focussed on figuring out new recipes, than his actual coursework. Cupcakes that lower the anxiety become a favourite amongst exam-season, and there is always a student in need of a confidence boost.

 

No one really knows how Stiles’ cupcakes work, aside from Stiles, and most put it down to a placebo effect. Still, Stiles loves making them. When his grades start slipping too much, he finally decides to leave college. His father isn’t pleased about it, but Stiles can tell there is a certain relief there as well. No matter how much his dad loves his job, Stiles knows the man would prefer it if Stiles picked a less dangerous career than law enforcement. So despite his complaints about Stiles’ switch in career, he still helps him to get a loan to open a cupcake shop. 

* * *

 

  
‘Claudia’s Cupcakes’ opens six months after the loan is approved. It’s light, airy, and covered in pastel colours. It’s the most stereotypical cupcake shop you can possibly find, but to the supernatural community in Washington, it’s a magic shop. It’s where you can find amazing, magical cupcakes, but also Stiles Stilinski. A guy who will feed you baked goods while bargaining about prices to have wards placed on your home. The place becomes a favourite amongst students and supernaturals alike.   
  
Stiles likes his shop. While the hours are definitely longer than he’d ever imagined he’d work on a day, there is something satisfying about seeing his customers leave feeling a lot better than they came in. He had always imagined that he needed to be in law enforcement to really make a difference, and he had wanted to do it. Baking cupcakes makes him feel a lot more at ease however. The nightmares still left from Beacon Hills will probably never completely fade, but he has to admit that they come around a lot less often now he’s not daily staring at crime scene photos.

  
He’s only just finished the displays when he hears someone knock. He’s not technically open yet, but he had propped the door open to let some air in. The spring season was surprisingly warm this year, and right now it was still early enough to enjoy the temperatures. Turning around, he’s about to tell whomever it is to come back in thirty minutes, but the words don’t really come.   
  
“You know, when I heard of a Spark baking cupcakes, I was intrigued. When I heard he wore too much plaid for any human to consider fashionable, I knew it had to be you.” Peter looks the same. He’s still handsome, and clearly still doesn’t give a shit about rules.  
  
“I’m not open for business yet. I won’t be for another thirty minutes.” Stiles finally manages to get out. Out of all the people from Beacon Hills, Peter isn’t one he was particularly interested in seeing. Mostly because after the whole Riders of the Storm thing, he felt off around the man. Malia had needed to call Peter ‘dad’ to actually get him to wake up, all Stiles had had to do was snap his fingers.   
  
“I know, I can read. I also know how busy this place gets and I wanted to talk to you beforehand. I also hoped to get a Reeses Revitalized cupcake before they sold out.” Peter shrugged, taking one of the chairs of the table and setting it down.   
  
“We have nothing to talk about, Peter. I still get my Beacon Hills updates from my dad and Scott.” Stiles didn’t want to talk. Talking meant admitting to things he wasn’t sure he wanted to ever acknowledge.   
  
“I don’t think that’s quite true. I’ve stayed away, Stiles, because you needed to grow up, but we both know that I could never stay away forever.” Somehow Peter had decided that helping Stiles get started for the day was necessary. It made Stiles wonder whether the wolf wasn’t quite sure how to approach things either, as he watched Peter pull chairs down.   
  
“Peter, I have a life here. I’m not going back to Beacon Hills. I’m not coming back to the pack.” They were Stiles’ friends, but he had made Washington his home.   


“I was under no impression that you would. You have done well for yourself, Stiles. Then again, I expected no less from my mate.” Peter had apparently decided that flattery was the best approach, and Stiles was oddly reminded of the parking lot when Peter had talked to him in that same tone of voice.   
  
“What makes you so sure I’m willing to be your mate? I like being single, Peter. “ Stiles huffed, turning around to start the cleaning procedure for his coffee machine.    
  
“You know I can tell when you’re lying, Stiles. Now I’ve given you more than a couple of years to enjoy your single life, but I think we both know that they cannot satisfy you the way that I can.” The double meaning in that sentence sends shivers down Stiles’ spine, and he hates the fact that Peter is probably right. He did try dating, and casual hook-ups, once he got to Washington, but it all felt wrong. Sure, he got off and the company was decent, but it wasn’t making him feel special. He went on his dates, and spent time with them, but he just as easily forgot they existed once he left them.   
  
“So what do you want then? You want me to just suddenly join you?” Stiles scoffed. “Hold out my wrist and let you bite me? We can figure out all the logistical details later, right?”   


It was the one thing that had always bothered him about this connection he felt with Peter. Despite the fact that he knew that Peter was important to him, he hardly knew the man. After years of being away from Washington, Peter could hardly claim to know him either. Just because they were apparently tied together by fate, didn’t suddenly give him a brilliant insight into Peter’s psyche. The simple lists of likes and dislikes were also surprisingly short when it came to what Stiles really knew about the man.   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind going about it like that, but that’s not what I had intended.” Peter is leaning on the counter now, and Stiles refuses to back down, even if he desperately wants to use his spark to push the wolf away. The problem is that he might just pull him closer instead. It’s a weird dichotomy, and he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.   
  
“What do you want then?”   
  
Peter smiles, and Stiles feels like he has just walked into a trap. “Just a date. Nothing more Stiles. If we are not as compatible as our bond would suggest, we can always walk away. I’ve made lunch reservations for us on Sunday, as I know it’s your day off.”   
  
“And what if I say no?” Stiles wants to do it just to ruin Peter’s presumptuous plan that he would go on a date this Sunday.   
  
“I’ve gotten us a table at one, at the Italian place across the square. Don’t be late, Stiles.” That smug smirk irritates Stiles. Mostly because it arouses him more than it pisses him off.   
  
“Don’t hold your breath!” He calls after Peter as the wolf makes his way out of his little shop. Stiles only gets laughter in response, and he already knows he’s going to be there on Sunday. Turning around, he curses when he spots a Reeses cupcake missing, and a ten dollar note in the tip jar. Peter hadn’t changed at all. For the rest of the day Stiles can’t help but feel as if he’s just eaten an entire batch of his own Cherry Cheers Cupcakes.       


	2. The Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys have been so nice with your reviews, and because someone suggested a chapter on how Peter interacts with the local pack.

Their date goes surprisingly well. Stiles doesn’t want to admit to the fact that he had been worried about disappointing Peter. It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t think he was good enough for the man, but mates were something sacred to wolves. He had been worried that Peter might be too focussed on the fact that Stiles was supposed to be perfect for him, which would lead to him having been put on some kind of pedestal in the years they were apart.

Thankfully, they apparently are still very capable of aggravating each other, which was always the appeal if Stiles is honest. He can have arguments with Peter and know that they’ll be fine afterwards. Somehow, the werewolf slots back into his life as if they never really truly had been apart in the first place. Stiles works at Claudia’s Cupcakes, and Peter mooches of the wifi as he does his work at one of the tables. Apparently the wolf earns most of his money through good investments, and as a side job he tracks down supernatural artifacts for clients who pay stupidly high amounts of money to buy them.

Their relationship hasn’t really developed beyond the occasional dates and Stiles is fine with that. They’ve got the time, and they both know it will get there eventually. Peter is still settling into Washington and the community there, which takes precedent. Stiles might be his mate, but Peter needs contact with the supernatural world beyond him. Partially because of his business, and partially because this is a new territory for his wolf to get used to. Despite Peter’s antagonistic behaviour in Beacon Hills, he’s been cordial towards the supernaturals here, if not downright charming to Stiles’ annoyance –flirting with that witch had been wholly unnecessary-. So Stiles isn’t expecting trouble when it actually finds them.

* * *

  
  
Stiles’ relationship with the local pack had always been a bit strained, and he takes part of the blame for that. In his defence, it wasn’t his fault their emissary was incompetent. Alexander Macguire was the local pack’s emissary, and Stiles still fully believes that he’s related to Deaton. The man gives his pack the same cryptic bullshit whenever something is going on in their area, and Stiles isn’t surprised that the younger members start looking for answers elsewhere. Him to be exact. Most younger pack members are part of the local college, which means they come to his shop on a regular basis, and Stiles has no problem telling them what he thinks they should do. He does make it clear that it’s just one way of looking at the problem, but clearly the younger betas take his advice back to their pack. He knows it undermines Macguire’s position, but Stiles doesn’t care. It’s not just the pack that has to deal with the local nuisances, and he will give his opinion on them if he likes to.   
  
So he really should have expected to see Macguire on his doorstep after Peter’s arrival. The man is a smug little cretin, and Stiles knows he’s more powerful magic wise than him, but he has no standing to actually do anything about it. The pack enforces the law in Washington D.C, and Stiles can either obey or pack up his things and leave.   
  
“You have been serving an unregistered wolf in our territory. Are you aware that he should have reported himself to our alpha if he wished to remain for more than two weeks?” Stiles wants to blast that smarmy smile off his face. 

“I have been selling him coffee and cupcakes, yes. He’s from my previous pack and he’s here to visit. I figured he had already notified you.” Stiles throws a glance over his shoulder at Peter, who is already rising from his table. The shop had just closed for the day, and they had been planning to go see a movie once Stiles was done cleaning.   
  
“I wasn’t aware I had to notify anyone. It was my understanding that the Hale’s still have immunity in this territory.” Making a mental note to check that later, Stiles decides that right now their uninvited guest is more important.   
  
“See, there is no problem here, dude. He’s a Hale, and he’s just here to see me. It’s not like the Beacon Hills pack has all shown up here or something.” It’s kind of fun to see the emissary’s eye twitch at the ‘dude’ bit. Stiles doesn’t like the Alpha much more than he likes their emissary. Mostly because despite being an alpha, it’s clearly Macguire’s influences that run the pack.  
  
“Mr. Hale, that treaty was made with Talia, under the impression that the Hale’s were the ruling pack. It’s quite obvious to every pack around that the Hale’s have lost their standing.” Stiles doesn’t even have to hear the rumble from Peter to know the wolf is pissed off.   
  
“Macguire, unless you want to see what a pissed off wolf can do to an emissary with hardly enough power to light a candle, I suggest you shut up.” It’s almost satisfying to see the man inch back a little, but unfortunately it doesn’t stop the guy from opening his mouth again.

 “You have broken the law, Stilinksi. Threaten me all you want, but you and your wolf will have to come before the tribunal. If you are lucky, you will not be permanently banned from this territory.” Apparently Peter’s growl is at least enough to get the man going before Stiles actually gives into his urge to curse him. It’s only Peter’s steadying arm around his waist that keeps Stiles from going after Macguire anyways.   
  
“They’re not going to banish us for such a minor offence.” Peter assures him, but Stiles isn’t all that certain.   
  
“Macguire might be a lowlife creep, but the alpha follows him blindly.” What they had done was a minor offence, but that hardly mattered in this case if Macguire told his alpha they could be a risk. That Peter was there to spy on the pack for the McCall pack.   
  
“Don’t worry. We have more support than you think. We will not be banished. You may need to bake a lot of cupcakes for next Sunday though.” 

* * *

 

Despite Stiles’ questioning, Peter doesn’t want to explain how he’s going to get them enough support for the alpha to reconsider. He only promises that he’s made some good connections and that he’s going to put them to good use. Stiles doesn’t like being kept out of the loop, and instead just lets Peter run with it. It’s not like he doesn’t have connections of his own, but those are mostly in the magical part of Washington. The mages, druids and other sorts that all fall under the alpha’s ruling. They are hardly of any help, as they are just as dependent on the pack’s protection and good will.  
  
Two days before the tribunal is supposed to gather, Stiles receives a letter to declare the whole thing a misunderstanding, and that Peter is of course welcome in their territory so long as he notifies the pack of any changes in residence. He doesn’t know what strings Peter has pulled, and the wolf doesn’t answer. Instead Stiles is given a list of cupcake demands for that Sunday, and an address to deliver them to, while Peter just smiles smugly.

* * *

  
  
Stiles is expecting a law firm, or something equally impressive when he shows up with his delivery. It’s nearly seven large boxes of cupcakes, and Stiles figured he’d be feeding a whole group of people. Some shady Deucalion style mob group perhaps, who had blackmailed the alpha into letting them stay. It’s not what he finds however.   
  
“This is where you’ve been spending your Sunday mornings then?” Stiles questions as he sets the boxes down on one of the benches.    
  
“Well, you don’t wake up before noon on your day off, so I needed something to entertain myself.” Peter is a sweaty mess as he leans over to give Stiles a kiss, which is catcalled loudly from the other wolves near them.   
  
“You joined a basketball team? This is how you got the alpha’s permission to stay?” The court has around ten other people on there, of which some Stiles’ recognises as the younger pack members who visit his shop.   
  
“Well, when the Alpha’s son complains about the fact that his father wants to kick out his basketball coach and the owner of his favourite shop, the man has to listen.” Peter chuckled. It’s only then that Stiles realises that the team is really made up out of only werewolves.   
  
“Are you telling me there are werewolf basketball competitions, and I didn’t know about it?” If they need a coach, they probably were training for something.   
  
“Well, playing against regular humans is hardly a competition now, is it?” It makes sense, and Stiles has to admit that the view of Peter in sports clothes is actually rather nice. Shorts usually don’t really appeal to Stiles, but Peter makes them work.  “It’s not quite the same as having a pack, but a team is close enough.”  
  
“Well then coach, go back to training your team.” Stiles grins, stealing another kiss. “They better earn my cupcakes.”  And maybe afterwards Stiles could drag Peter back to his apartment for some other physical activities.  
  
   
           
  
 


End file.
